westmarchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2
In which the heroes are lost in the wood, experience bear love, and make some really bad deals. Story 998:Min:22-27 The session began with Senarch and Aylleah bickering in a bar, as they are wont to do. Eventually, they could not decide between going after the man-eating bear or pursuing the man in the tower sending out birds to ask for help. After a few minutes, they decided to go after the bear and then pursue the man in the tower. Overhearing them talk, Bharash chimed in with his knowledge of the tower, and they recruited Janet to their team as well (who apparently had been following them for months like a weirdo.) Still having most of the day, they set out on the road, after Senarch purchased a bottle of wine and had the requisite argument with Aylleah. Only a few hours in, the group encountered a naked man. Claiming that he had lost all his clothes in an encounter with a fair maiden, he asked for pants. After receiving underpants from Senarch, he asked for a silver piece to buy some clothes in Niska. After getting one from the ever-charitable Senarch, he ran off the wrong away, thus getting away with the scam. Senarch retrieved his property from the once-again naked man. After traveling to Tramere, a small farming village on The Road, they discovered a house that had been broken out of. In the house, under the bed, Senarch and Bharash discovered a human skin suit, a flask, and a note: "Use in a safe place. -H". They then conversed with May, the psuedo-leader of Tranmere, and she promised to give information in exchange for killing the bear. During this exchange, Janet decided to steal some of May's books, and proceded to whack her head into a windowsill. Traveling west to the Starkwald, the erstwhile adventurers discovered a bear cave with an old campfire on the outside of it. Continuing west (and getting slightly lost due to the extreme nature of Aylleah's tracking ability - extremely good or extremely bad) they found the 'bear' when they found the town woodsman, Lora, crying behind a tree. After some discussion, Lora confessed to receiving a potion from Hextia, the local evil witch, to transform into a bear. She then had 'relations' with a male bear, much to the dismay of the party. When the party found out the price of the potion, the firstborn of their union, their jaws dropped to the floor. Lora made the party promise not to tell Hextia she was alive, and gave them a set of bear claws to give to May. They returned to Tranmere and gave May the claws, explaining the whole situation to her. While THIS conversation was going in, Janet ninja'd into the house, stealing all of May's books (a book of fairy tales, a naturalist book, and a geneological tract, which Janet pushed back through a windowsill after feeling bad.) The party planned to go to the bird tower and hit up Hextia's on the way to satisfy Senarch's curiousity. At that point, the party moved southeast, and, after setting up camp and grabbing some sleep, they were attacked by a small pack of rabid dogs. After killing the dogs, there was more bickering between Senarch and Aylleah. The next day, they continued on the path to Hextia's. After becoming a little bit more lost and recovering their bearings, the party encountered Hextia's hut and a smooth stone pillar. Senarch learned key facts about the pillar and its connections to the leylines of the area. They entered Hextia's hut, and even though she was a polite old granny, she was evil as fuck. Deals were made, and Janet drank a weird potion and had a dream where she suckled at the breast of a pig-goddess. Then she was pregnant. Key Events * Party got together. * Naked man. * Janet's bad at stealing. * Bear sex. * Lost in woods. * Janet is good at stealing. * Lost in woods. * Evil witch. * Janet is preggo. Quotes "Is it a sex wizard, though?" - DM Jordan before play began "Remove yoah undahpants, son!" - Senarch "PREGNANT" - Janet "Ah youah naow, or waah you evah a weah-beah?" - Senarch